Sweet Lil Moments
by BabyBlu47
Summary: A few lil happenings in the park between some Digidestine. Major Taiora, Takari, Some Mimato and Davis/Yolei. Pg for kissing scenes. My first Digimon fic so be gentle with the reviews! ^-^


Sweet Lil Moments  
  
WARNING: MAJOR TAIORA AND MAJOR TEAR JERKER! LADIES, GRAB YOUR KLEENEX BOXES! FELLAS, GRAB YOUR LADIES! Big romance. But hey, that's fandom! Among the MAJOR TAIORA WHICH I MAJORLY SUPPORT! there is Mimato, Takari, and Davis/Yolei.   
  
Prolouge:  
  
She fled past the park bench where they used to sit. She managed a choked sob as she halted just before the turn. Staring longingly back towards the old, rotting wood bench, She buried her face in her hands and fell to the sidewalk. Tears spread down her pale cheeks.   
Why had she gone for a walk that night? Why had she walked into the park the same moment Matt and Mimi were walking romantically down the sidewalk hand in hand?   
"I thought he loved me.." She whispered through her tears, slowly standing and wiping her tears on her small hand. Walking back over to the bench where long talks used to be held, She longed for her best friend to be by her side.   
"Biyomon..." She whispered, tears once again returning. Her life was taking a turn for the worst. She had just found out her mother's shop was doing excellent, which at first made her happy and giddy with excitement, but soon phone calls from everywhere were running in and her mother was requested for millions of parties around the world. Lately, her mother had been doing more things on a plane than at home.  
Then the biggest problem facing her life right now: Matt Ishida, The dreamiest of dreamy, the hunkiest of hunks, who had once sat beside her, expressing love to her. Sora looking towards the sky swore she saw a shooting star. The star must be falling for her. For her loss.  
"Sora?" A kind, gentle, all too familiar voice soothed again her mental wounds.  
"Tai.." She cooed softly. The realization sunk in and she quickly stood to her feet, wiping her tears and sniffing trying to hide the obvious.  
"Why were you crying?" Sora looked into the now grown, but still humurous face of 19 year old Tai Kamiya. SHe blushed when she looked at his features carefully hidden by a tucked in white shirt covered but a blue jacket. His jeans made a soft noise as he walked to her side.  
"C'mon Sor. We've been friends for what..19 years? You can tell me?" She felt his eyes bore into the back of her mind as Sora nervously fidgeted with her now beautiful layered shoulder length hair.   
"It's nothing. I have allergies, okay?" She turned her back to him, cursing her stupidity.   
"You never had allergies before? Is it..Matt?" Sora's heart seared with pain at the very mention of the name. It also made Tai's heart swell with anguish. Sora would be the only girl he ever laid eyes on in 'that' sort of way. He loved her..There was nothing to it. He loved her yellow cardigan she wore almost everyday with the white blouse. He loved the pretty yellow skirt spinkled with white daises. He loved the knee high white socks with the yellow Mary Janes.  
"Oh Tai." His heart hit the bottom of his stomach as she leapt into his arms. But sadness soon lifted it back into his chest. This hug was only one of friendship.  
"It's O.K. Sor. I'll always be here for you." Sora gripped his shirt sleeves, eyes wide open. Matt had said the same thing. But now, It was all about to change. Sora was now silently weeping, praying that Tai would never end up the same.  
"Tai..Never leave me for another girl. Please..Promise me that you *will* always be there no matter what." Tai felt her grip tighten again. Running a soft and gentle hand through her hair he traveled down to her cheek softly caressing it.  
"I..promise." His warm smile seemed to make the park light up as if lightning had just struck. But the sky was clear and Sora seemed to brighten.  
"At least I know that for sure.." she whispered. Sora never exactly pinpointed the way her and Tai made the world spin like a top. Everytime Tai would even look at her it sent electric shivers up and down her spine.  
"Was I just trying to hide my feelings by getting closer to Matt?" Sora thought still lost in the chocolate pools.   
Tai noticed her dazed look. Sora are you-" She blinked, suddenly seeming to come back to life and silencing him with a small hush.  
"Don't speak Tai.." Her gaze made him laugh nervously. Sora realized they would never get anywhere unless she got straight to the point. Tai was never known to take subtle hints.  
"Kiss me and get it over with." She growled in mock anger, shoving her faces against his, fist wrapped around his collar. Tai's eyes shot open but quickly relaxed as the kiss deepend. The fires of love inside them were stoked higher and higher until it erupted in one awesome love.  
"I never knew you to be such a temptress." Tai meekly said as the kiss ended.  
"There's a lot of things you have yet to find out Tai Kamiya." The two stood, faces inches apart, Tai bent over but to no avail, Sora still on her tiptoes, regarding each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Two sniggering figures could be seen hurrying away. One with a distinctive bucket hat laughed when out of hearing distance.  
"You owe me ten buxx T.K!" shouted a girl. T.K. stopped laughing and fished out his wallet.  
"Aww Man! You rigged this bet, didn't you, Kari?" Kari laughed grabbing the ten dollar bill.  
"Maybe..Maybe not!" With that, the viscous chase was one but soon, ended by T.K. tackling Kari in the grassy knowle part of the park.  
"Your so beautiful when your laying in the moonlight." He whispered to her. Her eyes shot open as they locked onto to cerulean crystals.  
"T-T-Thank you T.K." She stammered, unable to believe their faces were inches..no..centimeters apart, heaving breaths upon each other's skin. Both slowly leaned forward lips brushing only to be stopped by hooting and hollering.  
"MATT! STOP LAUGHING YOU'LL RUIN THE DAMN MOMENT!"  
"I can't help it Mimi! This is T.K's first kiss how can I-"   
"Uh oh! NOW YOU DID IT MATT! THEY STOPPED!"  
"Uhh..MIMI SHUT UP AND RUUUUN!"  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SPIES!"  
"LITTLE! WE'RE WAY OLDER THAN YOU!"  
Sora and Tai walked arm and arm quietly behind the whole mess, watching the others and grinning up at each other and laughing at the occasional outbursts of the four people ahead of them. So it was no big wonder when they passed and didn't see Davis and Yolei sitting on a park bench, making out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Like it? Love it? Got a thing against Taiora, Mimato, Takari, or Davis/Yolei? Then you shouldn't be reading so I guess I said that for nothing! Anywho...Hate it? REVIEW ANYWAY! AHAHAHAH! 


End file.
